All I Believe In
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Clay finds out he has a daughter that he didn't know about when he recieves a phone call. As Mia grows up will she have to choose between Clay and Jax? She falls for a Son but will anything come from it? Will her past catch up to her? Rated T for now!
1. Prologue

A/N: This is another new story but I'm doing great with all the others and I have a system for updating so I will keep doing what I'm doing… Plus I have several chapters written ahead on every SoA story I have posted… The idea and request for this story came from ozlady80! This first part is just going to be a prologue and the 1st chapter will pick up years later!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Prologue

Mia was in shock and not sure what to do or say. How could an eleven year old girl make the decisions for her Mother's funeral? She didn't even know where to start. She still couldn't believe that her Mother was dead and she knew who it was that killed her but she also knew even with only being eleven that if she said anything she would die at the hands of the person who killed her Mother.

Mia knew her mother had cancer and that she was dying from it but she saw her Uncle slip something into her mother's drink. She knew that he was killing her but she couldn't do anything about it. What could she an eleven year old girl do to the man who always said he would be there for mother?

After the house was cleared of everyone from police, her Uncle and everyone else she came out of her hiding spot. She knew that if she would have been found that they would have taken her away. She didn't want to go and live with strangers. She wanted to live with someone she had a connection too even if said person didn't even know she existed.

She walked slowly into her Mother's room and knelt down beside the bed and pulled out the box her Mom had shown her in case anything happened to her. She opened it up and pulled out the cell phone along with her birth certificate, letter to her father, pictures and an address book. She opened up the address book and looked for the name that she needed. Once she found it she picked up the cell phone and dialed.

She held her breath while she waited on someone to answer and then let the breath out when someone answered the phone and said "Yeah."

Mia wasn't sure what to say so she said in a small voice "Uh can I speak to Clay please?"

Clay pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the number that showed up and then put it back to his ear "Is this Sophie?"

Mia sobbed when she heard the man say her Mom's name and she said "No this is her daughter. My mom was murdered."

At that Clay jumped to his feet. He had told Gemma about the sweetbutt named Sophie because Clay had felt responsible for her for some reason. He had known that she gotten pregnant from their encounter but he figured that since he hadn't heard from her again that she had gotten rid of the baby. But now he was thinking maybe he had a daughter that he didn't know.

He hurried towards the office and said in the phone "What do you mean your Mom has been murdered? Who killed her honey?"

Mia bit her tongue because she knew she couldn't say who. "I can't tell you that. What I can tell you is that the police are saying that she died from the cancer she had but I saw someone slip something into her drink and she died a couple hours later. I know that she was murdered. Mom may have had cancer but she was going to treatment and doing alright."

Clay was in the office by this time and he put the phone on speaker and motioned for Gemma to keep quiet and he said "Where are you at now Sweetie?"

Mia wanted to cry at the tenderness she heard in his voice. "I'm at home. I hid so nobody would find me because I knew that if they did they would make me go one of two places and neither would be safe for me. I may only be eleven but I'm not stupid. I'm getting ready to run away. But Mom made me promise to call you if anything ever happened to her. She said that you were nice to her and she never forgot that."

Clay closed his eyes and said "You're not going anywhere. My wife and I will come and get you. Can you stay hidden for about an hour?"

Mia sobbed and couldn't stop it this time and she said "Yes but please hurry. It's getting hard for me to breathe from where I was beaten earlier today."

Gemma could no longer hold her tongue and she swore and said "We're coming baby girl. Just hold on."

Mia liked the sound of the woman's voice and said "Yes Ma'am."

Clay shut his phone and looked at his wife and said "That was Sophie's daughter. I have a feeling she is also my daughter."

Gemma nodded. "I figured that baby and it'll be okay. I know that you have kept somewhat in contact with Sophie and in all honestly I always sent her money anonousmly so she wouldn't know who was helping her. Regardless if this is your daughter or not we're bringing her home with us. Now go get Jax and let's go."

Clay nodded and ran out to get his stepson. Soon him and his stepson were both on their bikes and Gemma was in her car. He was glad that he knew where Sophie lived still. Forty minutes later he was parking his bike and running up to the house. He was shocked to see the front door standing wide open. He pulled his gun out and saw Jax and even Gemma pulling their guns out and then they were all walking into the house and searching for the little girl that had called Clay.

Gemma found the young girl hiding underneath a pile of clothes in a close and she yelled out "I found her."

Mia stared up at the woman from where she was huddled underneath the clothes and she whispered "Who are you?"

Gemma took in the girl with one look and could tell that she was Clay's daughter through and through and she smiled as she helped the girl out of the closet and said "My name is Gemma. I'm your father's wife. You're okay baby girl. Nobody will hurt you anymore."

Mia threw her arms around Gemma and started crying. That is how Jax and Clay found Gemma and Mia. Well they found Gemma holding the young girl up in her arms.

Gemma turned her head and looked at her husband and said "She is your daughter baby. I could tell just by looking at her."

Clay stepped forward and held out his arms to the daughter he never knew he had and said "Come here honey."

Mia threw her arms towards Clay who took her from Gemma and held her tight to him and listened as she cried and said "Mom is dead and they killed her. They wanted to kill me too but I hid from them. My Mom is gone and I have nobody now."

Clay's heart broke at that and he kissed the girl's head and said "You have me and you have Gemma. You're not alone baby and never will be. Come on let's get you out of here. We'll just take you to get what clothes you need. Do you have anything though that you want or have to bring with you? What is your name honey?"

Mia chuckled a little and said "My name is Mia and yes there is some things I want to bring. There is a box full of things that Mom showed me and wanted me to keep with me always. I need to get it."

Clay nodded and then looked up when he heard a throat clear and he looked over at Jax who said "I'll take her. Why don't you make sure there is nothing you see worth bringing for her?"

Clay nodded and set Mia on the ground and said "Mia this is my stepson Jax. He is your step brother. He'll keep you safe while you get what you need."

Mia nodded and took the hand that Jax held out to her and smiled when he said "Come on squirt I'll protect you. I'll be your big brother and always keep you safe."

It was that moment when Mia felt that she loved Jax. She led him to the room where the box was at and made sure the pictures, letters, phone, and other documents were in it. She grabbed a picture of her Mom and put it in the box along with some of the jewelry her mom had.

She breathed a sigh of relief when they left the house. She never even looked back as Jax buckled her into the passenger seat of his Mom's car. She never looked back as Clay kissed her head nor when Gemma drove away from the house that held good memories but also bad memories.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, story alerts, and added to favorites for this story… I'm glad you guys seem to like it! This chapter picks up 10 years later and Mia is 21.

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Chapter 1

Mia looked at her dad exasperated and said "You can't really stop me since I'm twenty one Dad! I just wanted to give you the heads up on what I was thinking."

Clay glared at Mia and said "You may be twenty one but I can still say no. I don't want you going out of Charming let alone out of the state."

Mia needed to get away for awhile because the tension between her Dad and Jax was becoming too much for her ever since Donna was murdered. She loved both of them but didn't want to have to pick a side to be on. She knew that she would never be able to choose between them. Clay was her Dad but Jax was her older brother. He was always looking out for her and was always there for her when she needed him.

Gemma, who had come up behind Mia, put her hands on Mia's shoulders and looked at her husband and said "Let her go Clay. It will do her good to be around a couple of her friend's that aren't involved with the club."

Clay glared at his wife and said "What in the hell? I thought you would be on my side. I don't want her going out of state. Damn it things are just finally starting to calm down after all that shit with Donna and then with what happened to you."

Gemma sighed and shook her head. "Clay she needs to get out of here for a while. If you try to make her stay she will just end up leaving anyways and not coming back and I know that none of us want that."

Nobody including Jax knew the real reason as to why Mia wanted to leave for a while. She needed to get out of dodge so she could have time to think about what she wanted to do. She had messed up three months ago and she will live with that for the rest of her life but she needed away from her dad and everyone else.

Clay glared but looked at his daughter and said "You can go but when you get to wherever it is that you're going I want you to call me every day. This is non-negotiable Mia. I need to know that you're alright."

Mia didn't like it but she nodded. She hated the idea of having to call her Dad and check in, but she would do it if it meant that he wouldn't look for her. She knew that she would be back, she just wasn't sure when.

"Thank you Daddy" Mia said with a smile. She couldn't help but calling him Daddy at this second. She was just happy that he gave into what she wanted.

Clay grunted and said "You only call me Daddy when you get what you want. But you're welcome Princess. I just want to make sure that you're alright."

Mia nodded and looked at Gemma and mouthed "Thank you Mama" to her. She couldn't believe that her Dad had given in so easily. She was so sure that she was going to have to end up just up and leaving without even saying goodbye to her Dad or even Jax. She didn't really want to go, but she needed to.

The memories were still too strong and the pain she felt at having to see him every day with some new woman was slowly killing her. She was in love with him and all he did was use her for one night and then basically he tossed her aside. She knew that this time away would help her get back to the care free person she used to be. Or at least she hoped it would.

"When will you be leaving?" Clay asked.

Mia knew that her Dad wasn't going to like this part but she also knew that if she didn't leave today the chances of her actually going were slim to none. "I'm leaving as soon as I get packed."

Clay's jaw dropped and his eyes widened at that. "Why are you leaving today? Why can't you leave tomorrow?"

Mia shook her head. "Sorry Daddy but I'm leaving as soon as I get packed. I promise you that I will call you. I'm going to go home and pack some things. I'll talk to you this evening sometime."

Clay hated this but he knew that he wasn't going to win. "Fine but you be sure to call me tonight baby girl. I love you."

Mia smiled at her Dad and kissed his cheek. "I love you too Daddy."

Mia turned on her heel and walked away before she decided not to go. She needed this time away to decide what she was going to do. She couldn't keep going the way she was or she was going to withdraw from everyone around her and she knew they wouldn't understand. She hurried to her car and even though she heard someone call her name, as soon as she recognized the voice she started her car and drove off. She didn't want to see him or talk to him right now. Last night hurt her more than she wanted to admit.

After leaving T-M she decided to go ahead and head out of town. She could always buy what she needed. She didn't want to take the chance of any of the guys going to try to find her at home. She knew that if any of them did that they wouldn't let her leave without explaining the real reason she was leaving.

She already had a plan because she knew her Dad would try to track her through her car but she was leaving her car at a friend's house and her friend was renting a car in her name that Mia would be driving. She wasn't even heading to be with friends like everyone thought she was. She was going out on her own because she had some serious thinking to do. She stopped at her friend's house and wasn't surprised to see that Alyssa had already rented the car. She pulled into Alyssa's garage door which was open because neither of them wanted any of the Son's to know about Mia leaving her car with Alyssa. She shut the garage door before hurrying into Alyssa's house.

Forty five minutes later Mia was leaving Alyssa's house with clothes that Alyssa had given her since they were the same height and build. Mia was five feet tall and slender with curves and had long dark hair and brown eyes. Alyssa was also five feet tall, slender with curves but she had blonde hair and green eyes. They were getting asked all the time if they were sisters. She hugged Alyssa and made sure that Alyssa knew not to tell anyone anything and then left in the rental car.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Mia made sure that she called her dad the night she left and the next night. Finally on the third night she reached her destination. She put a lot of space in between herself and Charming, California. She made sure that she used her bank card before leaving town so that she would have cash on her and wouldn't leave a paper trail on where she was at.

Mia already had an apartment that she was staying in. A friend of a friend said that she could use the apartment while they were out of town. She was thankful that she had an apartment to stay at and didn't have to stay in a hotel room. She wanted to be alone to think and not bugged by maids and other people.

She smiled a little as she put her hand on her still flat stomach. She still couldn't believe that she was pregnant. She wasn't sure exactly what she wanted to do but she knew that she wanted to keep this baby. She already loved him or her and there was not a chance in hell that she would get rid of it. She also knew she probably wouldn't return to Charming until after she delivered. She wasn't sure how everybody would react to her being pregnant. She knew her Dad would scream and shout and she couldn't and wouldn't put up with that right now.

She sat down on the couch and leaned back and closed her eyes. As her eyes were closed she remembered what had happened three months ago. She still couldn't believe that she had slept with Happy. She still couldn't believe that she was in love with the asshole and he didn't even care.

When she thought about how he used her and then tossed her aside all the hurt and anger she had been feeling came back to the forefront. She wasn't going to waste another day thinking about him or wondering what she was going to do.

-SoA-

Clay knew that something was wrong with his daughter but he just didn't know what. In the last three months she had changed a lot. He hoped that wherever she was going that this would help her. He didn't like seeing his baby girl so lost and in hurt.

"Yo Clay have you heard from Mia today?" Jax asked. He was worried about his little sister. He knew that something was up with her and he wanted to know what. He remembered back to how Mia had left three days ago and how Happy had called her name and she had ignored him. He vowed to himself right then that he would find out what had happened between Happy and Mia because he was sure that something had happened between Mia and Happy.

Clay shook his head. "Not yet but she should be calling soon. Did she seem different to you?"

Jax nodded. "Yeah she did. When she calls holler at me. I want a chance to talk to her."

Clay nodded and went back to his musings and Jax went looking for Happy.

Jax found Happy in the garage under a car and walked over to him. "Have you talked to Mia lately?"

Happy rolled out from under the car and looked up at Jax and said "No I haven't. Why? I tried to talk to her three days ago but she didn't hear me call her name."

Jax glared at Happy and shook her head. "Happy she heard you because I saw her stiffen. She just chose to ignore you like she didn't hear you."

Happy frowned at that and said "Why would she ignore me?"

Jax didn't have the answer to that question and said "I don't know but something is up with my sister and I want to know what. She hasn't been acting herself lately."

Happy knew that Jax was right but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what had caused her to change so much. He use to talk to her but in the last three months anytime he tried to she would talk to him for a minute before running off somewhere. He wasn't sure why things between them had changed but he knew that he needed to find out. As he was thinking about that he remembered the night that they had together three months ago. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten about that. Now he knew why she was avoiding him but he still didn't understand why. After all the night they spent together was mutual.

He shrugged finally because there was no way he was telling Jax that he had slept with his baby sister. "I don't know brother. She hasn't been talking to me lately."

Jax narrowed his eyes at that and said in a hard voice "She normally talks to you so why has she stopped all of a sudden Hap?"

Happy narrowed his eyes right back and growled "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. I'll call Mia and see if she will talk to me now. Will that make you happy?"

Jax glared but nodded and watched as Happy took his cell phone out and dialed Mia's number.

-SoA-

Mia looked at her cell phone when it rang and saw that it was Happy but she decided to answer it anyways. "Hello."

"Hey Mia you left the other day before I could talk to you. How are you doing?" Happy said. He looked over at Jax because he too could tell that something was different with Mia.

Mia snorted. "Yeah like you give a fuck Happy. What do you want?"

Happy scowled at that and said "What makes you think I don't give a fuck?"

Mia rolled her eyes even though she knew Happy couldn't see her. "Maybe because you fuckin used me and then basically tossed me aside. Did ya have fun rubbing those skanky ass bitches that you fucked in my face killa?"

Happy frowned. "I didn't do anything. When are you coming home so we can talk?"

Mia laughed. "I ain't comin back for a long time Hap. Do me a favor and lose my number before I have to get the damn thing changed."

Mia closed her cell phone and took in a deep breath and let it out. She felt a little better after going off on Happy. She may be in love with him but that doesn't give him the right to hurt her. She was never going to let a guy hurt her like her Mom did. Thoughts of her Mom also made her think of the man who killed her Mom so long ago. She had kept that a secret for the last ten years and she still wouldn't tell Clay who it was. Her Dad didn't need to know who her Uncle was right now. She hated the fact that he was her uncle.

-SoA-

Happy stared at his cell phone in shock. He couldn't believe that Mia had said that to him and then hung up on him. He didn't understand what in the hell it was that he had done to her. He looked over at Jax as he shut his cell phone.

"So what did she say?" Jax asked. He was anxious to know that his baby sister was alright.

Happy scowled. "She told me to lose her phone number. I have no clue what I did to her. Do you have any clue where she went too?"

Jax shook his head. "She refused to tell Clay where she was heading. Did she say anything else?"

Happy thought about it and then swore. "She said she wasn't coming back for a long time."

Jax swore and took off running to Clay and when he got to him he said "You need to call Mia. Happy just talked to her and she told him that she wasn't coming back for a long time."

Clay looked up at Jax and swore. "I knew something was up with her. I never should have let her leave."

Jax started pacing as he waited on Clay to get a hold of her.

-SoA-

Mia frowned when her cell phone started ringing again. When she saw that it was her Dad she knew that Happy must have said something to either Jax or Clay about what she had said.

"Hi Dad." Mia answered her cell phone.

"Don't you hi Dad me little girl. What do you mean you're not coming back for a long time?" Clay demanded. He couldn't help but think that he never should have let her go away on her own. He was going to lose his daughter and he didn't know why.

Mia took in a deep breath and said "Dad I love you and Jax but I can't take anymore. I will come back to Charming I promise but I need time away. I'm not sure when I'll come back. You can call me but that is it."

Clay swore. "No you are coming back to Charming now! What in the hell has gotten into you? You haven't been yourself for the past three months. What in the hell is going on with you?"

Mia felt the tears rush to her eyes and she whispered "I need time to come to terms with things Daddy. I've been thinking about Mom again and I just need the distance. Please don't hate me. I love you, Jax and Gemma but I need time to deal with things."

Clay knew that there was more to it than that but he said "Fine baby girl but keep me updated. I want to hear from you every day. I want to know that you're alright. I love you baby girl."

Mia let the tears fall out of her eyes at that and whispered "I love you too Daddy. Give Jax and Gemma a kiss for me. Tell Jax I'll call him later."

"Alright baby girl but if you need anything you call me. I don't care what time." Clay said.

"I will Daddy. I love you." Mia said. She closed her cell phone and let the tears flow. She couldn't hold it back any longer.

-SoA-

Later that day after Mia talked to Jax she went around town. The conversation with Jax had drained her but she needed to talk. She didn't tell him that she was pregnant or about sleeping with Happy but she did talk some about her Mom's death. She knew that eventually she would tell Jax and her Dad exactly how her Mom had died.

She missed her home but she knew she needed to do this. She made sure she called home daily as the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months while she was gone. She was getting bigger but thankfully her baby was doing alright and that is all that she cared about. She told her Dad and Jax both about a man she had met. Neither of them liked the thought of her dating the guy without meeting him.

When she was in her seventh month of pregnancy the guy she had met got abusive and she decided it was time to head home. He wouldn't let her leave though so she knew she only had one option and that was to call her Dad and Jax. She waited until he fell asleep and then snuck out of the bedroom with her cell phone.

-SoA-

Jax was at the club house when he heard his cell phone ring. He looked over at the clock beside his bed and frowned when he saw that it was after one in the morning.

He picked up his cell phone and said "Yeah."

He tensed when he heard crying on the other end and then he heard Mia whisper "Jax I need you. I need help."

Jax jumped out of bed at that and quickly pulled on pants and headed out of his dorm room. He saw that Clay and Happy were still up and he walked over to them as he put his cell on speaker phone.

"Mia what is it little sister? Why do you need help?" Jax asked. He knew that something was wrong. He could almost feel her pain. He saw Happy and Clay both tense when they heard what Jax said.

"Miguel has been hitting me for the last week. Anytime I try to leave he drags me back. Jax I need out of here before he kills me and my baby." Mia said through her tears.

At that Jax swore. "Okay sweetie you need to calm down. Tell me where you are and I'll come get you. You'll be alright little sis."

Mia hiccupped and said "I'm in Springfield, Missouri. Please hurry Jax. I'm so sorry."

Jax's heart broke for her and said "Sweetie I'm on my way. I'll drive straight there so I should be there in two days at the most. Can you hold on until then?"

"I'll try. I hear Miguel stirring. I got to go." Mia whispered before she hung up.

Jax closed his cell phone and looked at Clay "I'm leaving and going after my Sister."

Clay nodded. "I'll call your Mom and let her know what's going on. I'm riding with you. Be ready to leave in ten minutes."

Jax nodded and watched Clay walk away before he turned back towards Happy and said "Are you coming with us?"

Happy stood up and growled "You're damn straight I am brother."

Jax nodded and went over to tell Tig what had happened and Tig decided to come too. Jax then went over and talked to Bobby and Opie and let them know that they were in charge of the club until Clay and him got back.

Ten minutes later Jax, Clay, Happy and Tig were on their way to Springfield Missouri.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Two days later Clay, Jax and Happy all rolled into Springfield, Missouri. Jax remembered the address that Mia had whispered to him before she hung up on him and led the way there after stopping and asking for directions. Twenty minutes later they were pulling up in front of the apartment complex and hopped off of their bikes and headed in. They made sure that they took their guns from their saddle bags just in case they needed them.

Jax knocked on the apartment door that belonged to Mia and waited on an answer and when a man answered Jax said "I'm here to see Mia."

The guy smirked and said "She's unavailable at the moment. If you want to see her you'll need to come back when I'm not busy with the bitch myself."

Jax growled at that and pulled his gun and leveled it at the guy and said "That's my sister you're talking about mother fucker. Now where is she?"

Miguel paled at the gun but Mia had just regained consciousness when she heard Jax talking and cried out "Jax in here. I need help."

Happy heard Mia crying out and pushed past Jax and the guy and when he saw Mia all bloody he lost it and turned towards the guy and pulled him in by his shirt and then swung him around and punched him in the face hard.

Jax wanted to know what had set Happy off so he followed the sound of Mia crying and when he saw her he ran over to her. He couldn't believe that the woman laying on the floor covered in blood was his baby sister. He looked up at Happy and saw that Happy was beating the shit out of the man who had done this. He was happy about that.

Clay who also saw Mia growled and looked at the man and said "You dared to lay a hand on my fucking daughter? You're dead you son of a bitch!"

Miguel paled and Clay laughed and looked at Happy and said "Kill him!"

Happy smirked and said "It'll be my pleasure."

Happy would have liked to take more time with the man but he wanted to get to Mia so he just snapped the guy's neck before tossing him to the ground. He ran back over to where Jax was still looking over Mia.

Jax looked up at Happy and said "Make that guy fall down the steps and then scream before running back in here before anyone sees you."

Happy nodded and picked the guy up and went and did as he was told. He actually enjoyed it and then ran back into the apartment that Mia was living in. When he got back to Mia he couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was like the world had stopped moving for him all of a sudden as he took in her battered face, her very pregnant stomach and the fact that she was staring up at him with shock and something else in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Happy stared down at Mia in shock and then he started swearing even as he dropped to his knees next to her and took her small hand in his. "My God Mia what has happened?"

Mia couldn't take her eyes off of Happy. She has been dreaming of him lately. Most of the dreams had him rescuing her from Miguel and it looks like that, that dream came true. She wondered if any of her other ones would as well. She felt the tears spill out of her eyes as she stared at him. She had missed him so much these last months and was all the time fighting with herself because she knew that she should have stayed home instead of running.

She swallowed and said "I'm alright. I just need to get to the hospital even though I don't want to go. I need to make sure my baby is okay."

Happy swallowed a growl at that. He was still in shock at seeing her pregnant. He felt something that he wasn't familiar with but bit his tongue before he said something he would regret. He didn't like seeing her knocked up. He didn't know why but in his head he saw her as his and only his. He shook his head to get the thought out of his head because obviously she wasn't his.

He took in a deep breath and said "I'm going to pick you up. Would you rather us take you or do you want an ambulance?"

Mia shook her head. "I don't want an ambulance. Just get me to the hospital please."

Happy looked over at Clay who nodded and said "Take her brother. She seems to want you. Jax and I will follow you."

Jax wanted to say no to that but he could tell from the look on Happy's and on Mia's face that something was between them. Now the question was did either of them even know it? He bent and kissed Mia's head tenderly and then put his hand on her stomach. He couldn't believe that his little sister was pregnant. He wanted to ask who the father was but also knew that right now was not the time. He sucked in a breath when he felt a kick.

He looked down at Mia and saw the slow smile spreading across her face and he said "Little sis Clay and I will follow you. You and your baby are going to be just fine."

Mia smiled at Jax and whispered "Thank you so much for coming to save me. I love you."

Jax shook his head and smiled. "I love you too Mia. We are going to talk but right now you need to get to the hospital. Where is your car? I didn't see it in the parking lot."

Mia sighed. "My car is in Charming. I have another car. It's parked right next to the building in the first parking spot."

Happy looked down at Mia in surprise. He couldn't believe that she hadn't brought her car with her. He had a lot of questions that he wanted to ask her but knew now was not the time. He gently picked her up and before he could stop himself he put his head in her hair and inhaled her scent. He felt at peace for the first time since she left.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated any sooner than this but I've been going through some stuff… This chapter will be short and it's Happy thoughts as he drives like a bat out of hell to the hospital to get Mia checked out… There will be no dialogue in this chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Happy gently put Mia in the passenger seat and buckled her in and then ran around and got into the driver's seat. After he started the car and pulled out of the parking space and then the lot he looked in the rearview mirror and saw that Clay and Jax were following him.

As he was driving he glanced over at Mia and saw that she had her eyes closed with her hands on her stomach. He flashed his eyes back to the road and then back to Mia. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. She looked even more beautiful now that she was pregnant. He couldn't get his fill of her.

He looked back at the road and thought about the fact that she was pregnant. It filled him with rage but he couldn't let the rage out. He knew that if he did he wouldn't be able to stop. His heart felt as if it was breaking because she was pregnant by a man so she must not have wanted him. He didn't stop to think that maybe the baby was his. All he thought about was the fact that she was heavily pregnant so that meant she must have found someone to sleep with almost right after sleeping with him and it hurt him and he wasn't sure why.

He did know that he would protect her and her baby with everything in him. There was no way in hell he was letting her go through this alone. He looked over at her again and noticed that she was sleeping. He smiled as he thought about how he had actually slept with her through the night after having sex with her and that was a first for him. He remembered how he watched her sleep and how he felt at peace for the first time.

He saw the hospital up ahead and let out a relieved sigh. He wanted to get her and her baby checked out and then he wanted to get her home. Because there was no doubt in his mind that she would be coming back with them. There was no chance in hell he was going to leave her here alone and pregnant.

AN: Ok Katie here, the beta for this chapter. I'm just going to get straight to the point. That was awesome Crys! Loved it! As for everybody else, I'm in a pissy mood and Crys has had crap out the wazoo for so long, she's been trying to write her stories. If I hear one of you says something to her about how long it took… you will be getting a not so nice letter from me and her fiancé. So I'd leave her alone. And if you're anonymously reviewing under the name Me… stop creeping her out before I report you. Have a nice day everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all this is Live-4-CM. I'm Angel N Darkness's cousin. I'm writing this because at the moment she can't. Earlier today she was driving and was in a car accident. Her car flipped and she was flown to the hospital by Care Flight. As of now all of her stories are on hold just until she gets better. Thank you all and have a good day.


End file.
